


sweet caresses of may

by snowmissus (soul_of_blaze)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ficlets, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_blaze/pseuds/snowmissus
Summary: Similar to my ficlet collection for bagginshield, I wanted to add one together for these NSFW ficlets I'm doing on tumblr! Cross-posting them both here and on tumblr. Likely to be one-shots at this point but I'll update as I can.1 - Thorin arrives early to Bag End...
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 7
Kudos: 115





	1. Coming Early

**Author's Note:**

> for Jonna ❤ 
> 
> She and I love this AU, where Thorin arrives early to Bag End and... well, you can guess.

Once Gandalf had retreated from Bag End, and after Bilbo had calmed his rabbiting heart from the entirely unexpected visitor, he did scribble in the meeting for tea time with the old wizard later that week. Disruptions like this in his life were not the type that Bilbo was accustomed to, but he couldn’t complain. Not that he’d ever admit it to anyone, especially not another Hobbit, but Bilbo liked the feeling of surprise and excitement. 

The Shire did not offer that often. 

Bilbo heaved a sigh and slipped back into his daily routine, removing his waistcoat and slinking into the kitchen. 

Tea time was as essential to Bilbo as anything else. He set the kettle over the kitchen fire and then filched off to the pantry, sorting through the biscuits and sweets stored there. Today… today felt like a scone day, he decided, and pulled the plate with the blueberry scones down. 

It wasn’t too often that Bilbo didn’t have one relative or another to entertain, but it happened that afternoon that he did not. 

Bilbo knew that he should mind it more, but he didn’t. There was a pleasantness to being alone, what with the way that his relatives tended to act. 

Just as Bilbo pulled himself from his thoughts and stepped around the corner towards the kitchen, plate in hand, three heavy thuds against his door startled the hobbit. He hurried to the kitchen, setting the plate down and peering at the kettle before turning with a frown towards the front door of Bag End. 

For a moment, he wondered if Gandalf had forgotten something. The knocks on the door, however, were not how Bilbo imagined the wizard knocked. He could only imagine Gandalf tapping against the door with his staff, rude as it was. Slowly, Bilbo crept towards the door. 

It was not usual for someone to come uninvited to Bag End, at least not without a social invitation. Today had been strange enough already, Bilbo wasn’t quite sure that he could stomach anything else after Gandalf’s sudden appearance in his garden. Though… 

It had been a long time coming that Bilbo would end up as a confirmed bachelor. He had been for several years, and he did not foresee that changing. It was a whisper among the residents of Hobbiton, Bilbo knew that well enough, and such a whisper that it spread throughout the Shire long before Bilbo could have stopped it. The end result, however, was not one that he had minded too much. 

The whispers had brought him quite a few guests, although Bilbo had long ago made sure that any decent gentle-hobbit would come with an appointed time. It wouldn’t do to have overlapping meetings or unexpected guests, after all. 

Perhaps someone had come without an appointment. Bilbo thought that he’d done a good job of drilling that fact in along with the whole arrangement… 

The knocks came again, causing Bilbo’s irritation to flare as he glared at the door. Half of him felt tempted to ignore the visitor and enjoy his tea, as he was right to do, but the Baggins half could feel the itch to at least answer the door and tell the person off before he could really enjoy tea. 

Only, Bilbo Baggins had run through several scenarios that could occur, and as the door opened, all of them fell flat. 

There was a dwarf on his front steps. 

A dwarf! 

Bilbo sputtered, suddenly quite aware that he was not dressed like a proper gentle-hobbit at all. 

If only he’d grabbed his dressing gown, he might save himself some embarrassment. 

The dwarf stared at him, his heavy brow creasing as he met Bilbo’s confused gaze. 

Had word spread far enough that a dwarf was… 

“Are you Baggins?”

Oh dear Yavanna. That voice. “Er, yes. Can I help you?”

“Thorin Oakenshield, at your service,” the dwarf said, bowing his head and bringing a large fist up over his chest. 

“Riight..” Bilbo said slowly, squinting at the dwarf as they both continued standing there. Well, he supposed he was glad the dwarf wasn’t making too much of a scene, but he could see that a few of the neighbors down Bag Shot row were starting to notice the fact that there was a dwarf standing in front of Bag End. That wouldn’t do. “Why don’t you come in?”

Bilbo opened the door wider, taking a few steps back to let the dwarf - Thorin, goodness, he had a name, didn’t he? - inside Bag End. Inside, the height difference between them was made far more obvious. 

He didn’t think he’d have a problem with this. 

“Well!” Bilbo clapped his hands together nervously, catching Thorin’s attention from inspecting the wall. “I was just about to sit down for tea, would you like to join me?”

“We have things to discuss,” Thorin said, his face as serious as it had been outside. 

Bilbo waved it away with his hand, smiling. “Which we can do over tea. I have always found business conducted over tea is better business, master Thorin.” 

“… He did say there would be food,” Thorin said, which Bilbo could only hope to take as an acceptance of him joining Bilbo for tea. 

Bilbo was curious who he was, but it didn’t matter very much. 

“This way,” Bilbo said, trying to direct Thorin down the hall, but he immediately stopped Thorin with a hand to his chest. It wasn’t intentional, at least not in the sense that Bilbo wanted to feel the dwarf’s chest, but he couldn’t deny the thrill it sent up his spine. “My apologies, but I cannot have you trudging mud or dirt all over my smial. Off with the boots.”

“I will not take off my boots,” Thorin said, his eyes narrowing. 

Bilbo crossed his arms over his chest. “Then we won’t be talking about any business. At all.”

Thorin stared at Bilbo for a second before he moved to remove his boots. Bilbo beamed to himself. As long as he was able to set boundaries, nothing could truly go wrong, could it? 

When Thorin started to move again, Bilbo held his hands up. 

“What now?” Thorin looked annoyed, but Bilbo gestured towards the sword. It was rather intimidating, and he didn’t think there’d much reason for the dwarf to carry it around his smial. 

“Your sword.”

“What? No.”

“I swear to you, there is nothing in here that can harm you such that you’d need a sword to defend yourself.”

It took another minute before Thorin relented and deposited his sword by the front door of Bag End. Bilbo could tell he wasn’t comfortable with it, but Bilbo couldn’t deny the pleased feeling in his chest that the dwarf had done it anyway. 

“Right this way,” Bilbo said, happy to lead Thorin to the kitchen table. “Oh, I do hope you like blueberries… I’m afraid it’s all I had on hand. I wasn’t aware that you’d be… well, here, otherwise, I assure you I would have made something fresh.” 

Bilbo was the pinnacle of a gentleman, after all. 

“Blueberry is fine,” Thorin said, eyeing the scones with a hungry look that made Bilbo grin secretly to himself. “What do you mean you did not know I would be here? He said that–”

“Nevermind it,” Bilbo said, checking the kettle and then pulling it from the fire to pour them tea. “We have business to discuss?”

“Ah,” Thorin nodded, and when Bilbo peeked over his shoulder, he caught sight of the dwarf attempting to hide the fact that he’d sneaked a scone behind Bilbo’s back. 

It was endearing. 

Bilbo brought over the tea and then sat down, smiling at Thorin. 

“I suppose we can only talk payment–”

“Hold on,” Bilbo set his cup down, his smile turning into a frown. “Listen, I understand things are done differently around the world, but I will not be… treated like some–”

“You do not wish for payment?” Thorin’s brow furrowed. “I can assure you that you will have everything you are due. I will not short you.”

“I am not sure what you heard, master Thorin, but I do not take kindly to my services being traded for money! I do this because I like it, and well, I hope that… you would enjoy it as well.”

Thorin had a funny look on his face. Perhaps he had never indulged in this sort of thing? Bilbo supposed that could be it. 

“I… would not be here if I did not want your services.” Thorin said, finally, though he looked as confused as before. 

Oh dear. Bilbo thought he might as well put an end to that. 

Besides, he wasn’t in the mood for tea and scones, anymore, not after watching the way Thorin’s hands, large as they were, encompassed the tea cup Bilbo had given him. 

Before Thorin could react, or so Bilbo guessed, the hobbit had stood up and moved around the corner of the table, pushing the dwarf back slightly so that he might find himself a much more comfortable and appealing seat in the dwarf’s lap. 

“Uh,” Thorin said, his eyes widening in surprise as Bilbo wrapped his arms around his neck. 

“I know this is being terribly forward, but I don’t think we need to discuss anymore… just know that I am not expecting any compensation, hm?”

Bilbo grinned, his eyes flicking down towards Thorin’s lips. 

He had intentions to kiss the dwarf, obviously, but before he could, he found his mouth claimed first by Thorin, the dwarf’s large hands slipping to rest on the small of Bilbo’s back. Bilbo let out a soft noise, a breath expelled in minor surprise. Thorin took the chance, sliding his tongue against Bilbo’s in the small space made by Bilbo’s exhale. Bilbo tightened his arms around Thorin’s neck, pressing closer and letting himself be held tighter, sliding more into the dwarf’s lap as he explored Bilbo’s mouth. 

This was entirely different from any of Bilbo’s previous experience. 

He could feel the hot press of Thorin’s solid cock through his trousers, which was not unusual, of course, but it was… well, just from the feel of it, quite bigger than a hobbit’s. 

Bilbo couldn’t complain. 

He tilted his head to the side, a moan passing its way from his lips as Thorin broke the kiss to breathe in unsteadily. 

Carefully, Bilbo pushed back slightly. Thorin’s hands tightened on his back, but Bilbo grinned and slid one of his hands from around Thorin’s neck, sliding it down the dwarf’s chest until he met the resistance of the belt. 

Bilbo expected that it would be easy to disrobe Thorin, at least, with the belt, it should have been. It was not. 

He let out a frustrated noise as he fumbled, his hips pitching forward with Thorin’s hands slid to the his front. “You are wearing far too many layers for this, you know.”

Bilbo’s breath came out in a small surprised squeak when Thorin’s fingers found his cock, easing it out of his trousers with no trouble. His eyes narrowed on the dwarf and he continued his attempt to free Thorin’s own cock, despite the temptation to lose himself in the feel of Thorin’s hand around him. 

“I wasn’t expecting–” Thorin started to say but his breath caught in his throat when Bilbo’s hand found its prize, fingers wrapping around Thorin’s cock as much as he could, given the size. “Oh..”

“You should plan better,” Bilbo teased, flicking his thumb against the head of Thorin’s cock. 

Thorin’s hips jerked, knocking Bilbo backward and against the table, jostling the table as Bilbo grabbed the edge with one hand. Bilbo moved his hand, jerking Thorin in languid strokes as he took in the picture of the dwarf before him. He did like to indulge, after all. 

The way he looked, it was far too sinful to be any good for Bilbo. He’d be ruined, but he couldn’t help it. Thorin was already disheveled, his hair askew and the eyeful Bilbo had of his cock was magnificent. He couldn’t fit his hand around it, which made his mouth go dry at the prospect at how it might feel inside of him. Lovely, he thought. Thorin’s cheeks were flushed pink, his eyes darkening, and Bilbo thought he could get lost watching this dwarf in pleasure. 

That was, if he didn’t know what he was doing. Thorin’s fingers curled around him, his other hand returning to his back as Thorin pulled him back, before he let go of Bilbo’s cock. 

A whine left Bilbo’s throat, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment. 

“Patience,” Thorin’s voice came out thick, sending a wave of want down Bilbo’s spine. 

It was much better, when Thorin’s hand returned to press their cocks together, He could wrap his around himself and Bilbo, without an issue. 

Bilbo never would have done anything like this in the kitchen. It wasn’t sanitary. 

He had no mind for moving, except to wrap his arms back around Thorin’s neck. It let him press up against the dwarf, looking down at him as he rocked his hips forward to bring their cocks together. 

There was a press of Thorin’s mouth against the opening of Bilbo’s collar, against the soft skin of his neck. Bilbo shuddered, breathy moans tumbling from his mouth as he trembled against the dwarf. Then another kiss against the side of his neck, up towards… towards… 

Bilbo cried out, his eyes screwing shut as Thorin mouthed against his ear. He lost himself, for a minute, in the blissfulness of blinding white pleasure, as he came. When Bilbo came back down, he could hear Thorin’s heavy breath in his ear, and he could feel the cooling come against his cock. 

Looking down, Bilbo felt a tremor in his thighs as he noticed that the come definitely wasn’t just his. There was too much. 

Thorin’s eyes were hazy when Bilbo met them, but there was a satisfied smirk on his mouth. “Perhaps we can discuss more… in your bed,” he said, his voice harsh as he slid his fingers up Bilbo’s back teasingly. “I think we have much to discuss.”


	2. Rivendell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I had heard much of the outside world, but I had not seen any of it.” Thorin released his hold on his thighs, drawing his eyes up to the sky for a moment. “I do understand the draw of the… beauty that the elves seem to hold in their valleys and forests, but I assure you, it is not the most beautiful sight you will find in the world.”
> 
> No, Bilbo thought, Thorin was quite right about that. 
> 
> Because sitting there, watching the king in the moonlight, Bilbo couldn’t imagine there was anything more enticing, more beautiful than him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "sex in Rivendell" and I have no chill whatsoever, apparently

The moment they step foot into Rivendell, Bilbo marveled at the beauty of the elven city. It is so… different from the Shire and the towns of the Men that they had passed through. Far better than the wilderness that the dwarves had led him into thus far, especially considering the fact that the elves offer beds for them to sleep in, rather than the hard rock of the ground that they’d spent the last few weeks sleeping on. Not that Bilbo would say that to their faces. He was fairly certain if he were to say anything that put the elves above the dwarves, Thorin might very well just leave him there in Rivendell. 

Which wasn’t necessarily bad. Was it? 

Only Bilbo hadn’t run down Bagshot Row and out of the Shire so he could be here in Rivendell. There was something deep inside of him that felt pulled to Thorin Oakenshield, to… to the dwarves and their cause. That was it. 

It had nothing to do with the dark blue eyes that had occupied his dreams that night, or the deep timbre of their leader’s voice that had left him uncomfortable in his bed. 

Nope. 

Bilbo wandered away after the gracious dinner that Elrond had provided them. For once in the past few weeks, Bilbo felt like he was almost a proper hobbit again, having eaten a meal that wasn’t made on the road, though it could have done to have any kind of meat. Really. Elves were a rather odd bunch, Bilbo had concluded, but no stranger than the dwarves or men. 

He supposed any other race might find him just as odd. 

Wandering down the many levels of Rivendell, Bilbo paused to look over the valley. It was truly beautiful, though nothing quite like the rolling hills of the Shire. It almost felt distant, in some way, like an untouchable beauty, which was not how the Shire was. Everything in the Shire was touchable, grown by their own hands and cultivated for their comfort. He couldn’t feel that in Rivendell, at least not in the way that the Shire spoke to him. 

Bilbo’s ears perked slightly, the quiet sound of low voices carrying over the wind. He turned his head, trying to seek out the source of them in the night air. He was hardly an eavesdropper, really, but it was years of living in Hobbiton that had he had been unwittingly trained to listen on what might be a morsel of gossip. 

As he listened, he realized he could place the voices quite easily. Gandalf and Lord Elrond. They were talking about Thorin, Bilbo realized. 

The soft scuffing sound of a boot against the stairs caught Bilbo’s attention and he glanced over his shoulder, to find Thorin lingering a step or two above Bilbo. His face was hardening, and Bilbo realize that he had heard the conversation drifting through the night to them. 

“Thorin!” Bilbo exclaimed, twisting around and clasping his hands together. Great. Bilbo was certain that the dwarf king didn’t actually like him, barely tolerated him, really, but this was not a good situation to be in. 

Slowly, Thorin’s eyes moved to Bilbo’s face, his mouth twisting up oddly. He looked surprised, and Bilbo wondered if Thorin had even seen him. Right, probably not. 

“Master Baggins,” Thorin said, his eyes locked in on Bilbo. 

“Were you… admiring the valley? It’s quite beautiful at night…” 

Thorin snorted, glancing away from Bilbo and then down the steps. He looked tense, as if he were about to charge down the stairs and confront the elven lord. Bilbo should probably do something, he thought, lest they end up in a worse situation than they already were. 

“I suppose you’ve seen many more sights than this,” Bilbo said, hoping to draw Thorin’s attention back. It seemed to work, at least in the meantime. “But I’ve only been in the Shire, and there is a whole world out there that I haven’t seen.”

“Yet you’ve decided this is a beautiful sight,” Thorin said, his voice disdainful as he looked out over the valley. But, despite his words and manner, Bilbo thought he could see something almost soft around the edges of Thorin’s eyes. 

“Well I have nothing to compare it to you,” Bilbo said, crossly. 

“You will when we arrive in Erebor,” Thorin said, turning and making his way down the stairs. Bilbo followed quickly, hoping that he wouldn’t have to try and physically stop Thorin from approaching Elrond and Gandalf. But Thorin came to a stop at a bench, glancing at Bilbo before he sat down. 

It was a great relief to Bilbo. 

So much that he felt at ease plopping himself down next to Thorin on the bench. Here, they could still see a good deal of the valley, and they were surrounded by a rather nice garden. It almost felt homey to Bilbo. 

He missed his own garden. 

“Tell me about Erebor,” Bilbo said, crossing his legs and leaning back to look up at the stars above them. They were no more brilliant than they were in the Shire, but he felt a warmth wash over him. Some things were the same, no matter where you went, and that was a relief to know. “Do you… did you truly live in the mountain? All the time? Did you see the stars before you left Erebor?”

Bilbo snapped his mouth shut, shame creeping up on him. It was not a question he should ask, not at all, but it had slipped free without him being able to stop it. 

He did not expect the soft chuckle that came from the dwarf seated next to him. Bilbo stared at him, his eyes wide, as he took in the small smile creeping onto Thorin’s face, his eyes crinkling at the side in amusement. 

Something Bilbo had not seen before, nor known that Thorin was capable of. 

“When I was young… very young, before I was allowed to leave Erebor…” Thorin’s voice was soft, and it felt far away, as if he were not there with Bilbo at all. “I do not how to describe Erebor to you, master Baggins. It was my home for many years before it was ripped away. Erebor is far more grand than anything you can imagine. To answer your question, no, dwarves do not remain in the mountain day after day or night after night, we do venture out,” he cast a glance at Bilbo. “I was not allowed that. As a prince, I had to remain in the mountain. For a very long time.”

Bilbo remained quiet as Thorin looked up at the stars, a fond smile curling onto his lips. 

“My mother brought me into the caves below Erebor..” Thorin’s fingers curled into his thighs, and he closed his eyes. Suddenly, Bilbo felt very much like he was not supposed to be here, sharing this with the dwarf king. “There were these… I suppose they are best called fireflies in your tongue. There were fireflies in the caves, along the ceiling of the cave. I … thought they were the stars.”

The small laugh of surprise that bubbled up in Bilbo’s throat could not be stopped, and he bit his lip as Thorin looked over at him. 

“I had heard much of the outside world, but I had not seen any of it.” Thorin released his hold on his thighs, drawing his eyes up to the sky for a moment. “I do understand the draw of the… beauty that the elves seem to hold in their valleys and forests, but I assure you, it is not the most beautiful sight you will find in the world.”

No, Bilbo thought, Thorin was quite right about that. 

Because sitting there, watching the king in the moonlight, Bilbo couldn’t imagine there was anything more enticing, more beautiful than him. 

Perhaps he stared too long, for just then, Thorin met his gaze before Bilbo could look away, or focus his gaze somewhere else less innocuous. Thorin’s eyes seemed always intense, his gaze burning, as if he were solely focused on whatever it was that he was looking at. Having that gaze focused on himself, even for a few seconds, it was... a bit much to handle. 

Bilbo dropped his eyes down, to Thorin’s shoulder, which was far less intimidating to look at. At the least, it didn’t look back at him. 

“Well, I... I should go,” Bilbo said, standing abruptly. He didn’t look at Thorin, tucking his hands behind himself as he glanced up for one last moment to take in the stars. “It’s getting rather late.”

“I shall escort you there,” Thorin said, standing up. Bilbo tensed slightly but nodded, glancing to the side so that he could see the dwarf, but not enough that he might have to make eye contact with that smoldering gaze. 

He could make it. 

As soon as he was in his room, he could think about those intense blue eyes all he wanted without worrying about it. Thorin wouldn’t know, and what he didn’t know... that couldn’t hurt him, could it? 

“We will not be staying in Rivendell long,” Thorin said as they walked down the halls, towards the rooms that the dwarves had been clustered into. “I fear that if we stay too long, we may not be as welcome to leave.”

“What do you mean?” Bilbo frowned. 

“Greater powers may not deem our quest wise.”

“They cannot prevent you from leaving!” Bilbo said, his eyebrows drawing together in confusion. 

“Elves do as they please,” Thorin muttered, and finally, Bilbo looked over at the dwarf king. 

His face was darker, his mouth set in a firm line. Bilbo did not have much time to ponder on his face, as Thorin drew to a stop outside one of the rooms. His or Bilbo’s? Bilbo wasn’t sure. It wasn’t like they had really been assigned exact rooms. 

“Then I suppose we shouldn’t linger too long in Rivendell,” Bilbo said, meeting Thorin’s eyes. 

“Right you are,” Thorin said, “good night, Master Baggins.”

“Wait, Thorin...”

Bilbo bit his lip as those intense eyes turned back to him. “Would you like to... ahem, I mean, I think we’re both in need of a drink?”

“Are you inviting me in?” Thorin asked, his mouth curling into a coy smile. 

Bilbo’s heart thudded in his chest. 

“Yes.” He said, his eyes locked on Thorin’s still. There was a heat growing in them as Thorin looked at him. For a moment, Bilbo wondered if Thorin would laugh at him, or look at him in disgust, at what was likely a rather bold invitation. 

“I could do for a drink,” Thorin said, his smile widening sharply. 

If Bilbo were a lesser hobbit, he might have tucked tail and run, but he couldn’t help the surprised zing of pleasure in his gut as Thorin looked at him like that. He couldn’t imagine taking it back now. Not now. 

Two steps in, Bilbo turned around to ask what Thorin would like to drink, exactly, because the elves had quite a lot of wine. His words were stopped dead in their track of leaving his mouth. The heat in Thorin’s eyes had only grown, far more intense than Bilbo had ever seen. He watched Thorin’s hand on the door as it shut sharply, for a moment dragging Bilbo’s attention away from the dwarf and to the door before his eyes snapped back to Thorin’s face. 

“Am I to assume that your invitation for a drink was a pretense, master Baggins?”

“I...”

“Do you wish for my company?” 

“I would not have invited you if I did not--”

The feeling of Thorin’s chapped lips against his stilled the rest of Bilbo’s words. There was no tentativeness to the way Thorin kissed, no hesitation. His mouth moved against Bilbo’s encouragingly, until Bilbo could no longer hold himself back. His hands found purchase in Thorin’s hair as he opened his mouth to let the dwarf’s tongue find its way in. 

Thorin’s hand cupped Bilbo’s jaw, tilting Bilbo’s head slightly and deepening the kiss as he went, sliding his tongue against Bilbo’s. It caused a moan to escape from the back of Bilbo’s throat, and one of his hand scrambling to find better purchase than Thorin’s hair. He fisted Thorin’s shirt, pressing as close as he could, pushing himself up on his toes. 

He felt the timbre of Thorin’s chuckle reverberate between them. The feeling only left a tingle chasing down his spine as he kissed Thorin harder, nipping his lip when Thorin relented for a second. 

“Ah,” Thorin let out a breathless noise, sliding his hand from Bilbo’s jaw to gently grip Bilbo’s curls. “Peace, I intend to take you to bed, master Baggins, if you would let me..”

Bilbo met Thorin’s eyes, relaxing his grip on the dwarf just enough that he could try to think straight. “You better.”

Another warming chuckle spread between them as Thorin raised an eyebrow, his reddened lips still curling wide in a warm smile. Before Bilbo could stop him, the dwarf had scooped Bilbo up in his arms. Bilbo let out a small noise of surprise, smacking Thorin’s arm. 

“Excuse me! I am not some... some child or maiden that you can just sweep up!” 

Nevermind that the strength the dwarf had just displayed had made Bilbo’s hardening cock immediately harden, instead of the slow approach that it had been on to that state. 

“I am well aware of that,” Thorin murmured in Bilbo’s ear, nipping the edge of his earlobe. Bilbo shivered and Thorin chuckled again, pausing at the edge of the bed. “And I shall keep that in mind...”

“You... you...” Bilbo stuttered, swallowing down the arousal building up in his abdomen. “Put me down.” 

“If that is what you desire,” Thorin said, stooping down slightly and settling Bilbo down neatly on the bed. He did not linger nor let a second pass before he was on top of Bilbo, pressing between Bilbo’s legs and kissing him fiercely again. 

The bulk of Thorin between Bilbo’s legs was more than enticing, the feel of his weight against Bilbo. Bilbo couldn’t help sliding a hand up Thorin’s arm, before he interlocked his arms around the dwarf’s neck. Otherwise he might not be able to control himself, considering the feeling of Thorin’s thighs under Bilbo’s legs. 

Bilbo’s breath hitched as Thorin pressed closer, his hips meeting Thorin’s unintentionally. Thorin gasped against Bilbo’s mouth, as their clothed cocks ground together. Bilbo moaned, hooking a leg around Thorin’s hip and trying to bring them together again. It was a feeling he’d be willing to chase, especially with Thorin’s mouth against his, and his tongue exploring Bilbo’s mouth. 

Not a way he’d mind losing himself. 

Still, he wasn’t expecting for Thorin’s hand to grip his leg and break the kiss, his breath heavy as he looked down at Bilbo. 

“Much as I’d be just as pleased to lose myself like this with you,” Thorin murmured, his voice husky as his eyes darted down for a moment. “I would very much like to take advantage of the comfort of having a bed with you.”

“Oh,” Bilbo swallowed, and his eyes followed the direction of Thorin’s gaze, to where their cocks were pressed together. 

“If you are amicable,” Thorin continued, drawing his hand away from his grip on Bilbo’s leg to slip somewhere within his jacket, and then producing a vial of some kind. But Bilbo could easily guess the contents within. 

“Yes,” Bilbo choked out, his cheeks heating up. 

It was almost embarrassing, but he was pent up, and he desperately wanted Thorin. The fact that the dwarf returned that sentiment, even somewhat, it only added to the growing tightness in the pit of his stomach. 

Thorin grinned, sitting back just enough that he could undress. Bilbo struggled to do the same, if only because the sight of Thorin baring himself was something else entirely. Not that Bilbo hadn’t seen Thorin bare before, given the time they’d spent on the road, but it was different here, in the privacy of a bedroom. No other dwarves to distract Bilbo or to shame him for taking his fill of Thorin in. His eyes trailed down the dwarf’s chest, to where his cock stood, plump and larger than any other cock Bilbo had ever been this close to. Of course, he’d only ever been with other hobbits, so that was not a surprise, but even so... 

Bilbo did wonder if he’d even be able to wrap one hand around Thorin’s cock, or if he’d require both of his hands. 

“I’ll take that as approval,” Thorin said, lowly, in Bilbo’s ear, as he brushed a kiss behind it. Bilbo shivered. “But it is unfair to have me bare as I am and you still here in your clothing, master Baggins.” 

Bilbo let out a small, indignant huff, pushing himself up on his elbows and quickly loosing himself of his own clothes. There was hardly any reason to act coy about it, now. Thorin’s eyes followed the path of his hands, his eyes darkening as he took in the sight of Bilbo’s cock. 

“You must have seen finer cocks than m-”

His head thumped back against the pillows, his hands scrambling against the sheets as he tried to steady himself. The warmth of Thorin’s mouth enveloped him, the sudden sensation nearly causing Bilbo to lose himself there and then. He felt the flick of Thorin’s tongue against the head of his cock but he couldn’t quite raise his head to look, even though he very much wished he could. What a sight Thorin probably made, bent over Bilbo, his mouth wrapped arond Bilbo’s cock and taking him deeper. 

“Fuck,” Bilbo gasped, biting his lip as Thorin bobbed his head and sucked his cock slowly. 

His hips rocked up intentionally, and Bilbo might have been more worried about Thorin, if it weren’t for the fact that the dwarf moaned around him when his cock pushed deeper in his mouth. 

This would be fine too, Bilbo thought dimly. He’d be just fine if he came apart under Thorin’s mouth. 

Then, there was the press of a finger against his ass, and Bilbo whimpered, biting his lip harder as he felt the entrance of Thorn’s finger into him. It was certainly thicker than Bilbo’s own fingers, or any other hobbit’s fingers. He squirmed slightly, but at the least, Thorin had oiled his fingers and it wasn’t as harsh as it might have been if they had no oil at all. 

Not that Bilbo would have let Thorin do this if there hadn’t been something to ease the way, that was for certain. 

Before too long, before Bilbo might embarrassingly spill himself into Thorin’s mouth, he felt the cool air against his cock as the dwarf let Bilbo slide from his mouth slowly. Thorin had two fingers inside Bilbo, thrusting them slowly, in a gentle manner that Bilbo hadn’t been certain Thorin was capable of up until this point. Each thrust of his fingers Bilbo couldn’t help the moans that came out of his mouth, small and quiet, but there. 

“I will go slow,” Thorin said, drawing his fingers out gently and pushing Bilbo’s thighs open and settling between them. “You will tell me if I hurt you.”

“Yes, just please,” Bilbo begged, tugging on Thorin’s arm and meeting his eyes. Thorin groaned and pressed closer, one hand on Bilbo’s thigh as he wrapped his fingers around his own cock. The sight of that alone was more than enough to rile Bilbo up more and he let out a demanding whine. 

Thorin chuckled, though there was something behind it that told Bilbo the dwarf was just as desperate for this as he was. 

Thorin’s hand on his thigh squeezed gently, as Thorin guided his cock into Bilbo. The blunt head of it almost felt too much, but the preparation of Thorin’s fingers before eased its way enough that it didn’t hurt. Bilbo grabbed at Thorin’s arm, his breath coming out in small gasps as he felt the size of Thorin’s cock inside him. Seeing the size of it was one thing, but feeling it, feeling the way it filled him, that left Bilbo dizzy. 

When Thorin stopped moving, Bilbo shifted slightly, meeting the dwarf’s eyes. His pupils were pinpoint, dark as he moved his hand from Bilbo’s thigh to join his other hand at either side of Bilbo’s head. 

“You’re..” Bilbo’s breath hitched and then was pushed out him immediately when Thorin rolled his hips, pushing his cock into Bilbo as deep as it would go. One of Bilbo’s hands covered his mouth, his eyes closing. 

“No,” Thorin growled, voice deep in his throat and Bilbo felt a hand pull his hand away from his mouth. “I wish to hear you.”

Bilbo nodded, meeting Thorin’s eyes as the dwarf pulled out almost entirely before he thrust back into Bilbo. Bilbo’s hand scrambling, grabbing at Thorin’s back and clinging to him as the dwarf started fucking him, hard, into the bed. 

If this is what Thorin Oakenshield considered slow, Bilbo had to wonder what he might consider fast. 

Thorin pressed a kiss behind Bilbo’s ear, pinning Bilbo’s hand above his hand as he fucked him. Bilbo writhed under Thorin, gasping softly and crying out his name when Thorin’s cock hit the bundle of nerves deep inside of him. Before he could cry out again, Bilbo was seeing stars. He could feel the knot inside of him tightening before it released, and he spasmed against Thorin. 

A second later, Bilbo felt a warmth spreading inside his ass, and he realized the noise that he was hearing above him was Thorin. He didn’t recognize the words, and it took a moment for Bilbo to realize that it wasn’t his ears betraying him, but that Thorin was gasping in Khzudul as he came inside of Bilbo. 

Bilbo let his eyes fall shut, breathing hard as he felt the weight above him shift. Thorin could likely crush if he were to lay on top of Bilbo, but the dwarf had the courtesy of pulling out of Bilbo before he collapsed next to the hobbit. 

There were more conversation to be had, another time, Bilbo thought, but he couldn’t muster the energy now to question what had just occurred between them.


End file.
